Ninja
|anime = #J24/#E22 |type = Melee, Weaponary, Elemental |hat = Original: A red helmet with a star and purple plume. Kirby's skin is purple in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra''. Anime: Similar to the above, but Kirby holds a sword, the light armor extending from the back of his helmet is replaced by a short cape, and the star emblem on the front is green to differentiate from Stone. Current: A purple cloth skullcap with a forehead protector imprinted with a star outline. Holds a katana like the anime. |elements = Fire/Splash |powers = Cuts Rope, Grass |icon = |enemies = Bio Spark, Moonja |mini-bosses = Spinni (shurikens) |bosses = None |helper = Bio Spark |amiibo = Greninja, Shiek}} Ninja is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first appearing in Kirby Super Star. General Information Ninja is best known for being one of Kirby's fastest abilities, meaning it is able to deal steady damage in a short amount of time. It is also one of the rarest abilities, as only two regular enemies in the ''Kirby'' series yield it when inhaled. In order to do sufficient damage, Kirby must execute many attacks at a time. This is because Ninja is predominantly projectile-based. Because these projectiles are weak on their own, Kirby must remain at a safe distance and throw tons of them at the enemy. This is where Ninja Kirby's quick reflexes come in handy. This ability also allows him to cling to walls and jump-climb them. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Ninja was given more properties based off the stereotypical ninja rather than the traditional kind demonstrated in Kirby Super Star. These properties entail walking on water and harnessing "jutsu" (simply Japanese for method or technique). The Ninja hat originally had the same design as the Stone hat, only with different colors, along with a different skin tone for Kirby in Kirby Super Star Ultra. As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby wears a skullcap with a metal forehead piece imprinted with a star insignia. He wields a katana like he does in the anime, which replaces his kunai from previous games. Moveset ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Parasol and Ninja Showcase Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Ninja appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in episode 24, Ninja Binge, which is its only appearance in the series. In the anime, Kirby shows moves that can't be performed in the games. Transformation Sequence Ninja Kirby Transformation (English) Kirby Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities - Ninja In the transformation sequence, an energy shuriken forms from a flash of light. Autumn leaves blowing in the wind surround Kirby. The shuriken and leaves vanish, forming his hat. He then pulls out a ninjato. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Air Drop is used as Kirby's up throw in the Super Smash Bros. series (forward throw in Super Smash Bros.). Ninja Kirby appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The trophy uses his design from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby could use a similar move to Ninja's Kunai Throw by inhaling Sheik. *The hanzi/kanji used for Kirby: Squeak Squad’s flavor text (忍) means "do by stealth, endure". *In the Ninja ability's Kirby Super Star artwork, Kirby's skin is pink, however, in the game, Kirby's skin is purple. This was corrected in promotional artwork of Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In one piece of Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork, Ninja Kirby appears to be wearing a short mantle on his back, similar to the one worn in the anime. This is not seen in-game, in which it is still a palette swap of Stone (from the Game Boy Advance games). *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land and many games that followed it, if Kirby is swimming on the surface of a bed of water with this ability, he will dive right on the surface and breath through a bamboo straw instead of wearing an inner-tube. When he uses his Water Gun attack, water shoots upward out of the bamboo, damaging enemies next to or above him. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Ninja Kirby can walk on water. On water, he can jump and use all of his attacks, but can't wall cling. **Kirby's Ninja Scroll attack switches its element to water instead of fire when walking on water. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Ninja Kirby is standing still, he will be in a fighting stance. *Ninja Kirby attacks using kunai; however, they are meant for stabbing rather than being used as a throwing weapon in real life. *Despite the fact that the current icon for Ninja Kirby depicts a shuriken, he hasn't been able to use shurikens since Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Kirby's appearance and abilities in Kirby Super Star seems to be inspired by the character Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle. *Ninja Kirby's forehead protector appears to be based on the ones featured in the ''Naruto'' series. *In Kirby Battle Royale, Ninja Kirby has a new attack where he throws out a clockwork mechanical bomb on treads with a wind-up key in its back, which moves forward on its own. Resembling a wooden doll of Kirby, it appears to be inspired by Karakuri puppets. **Also in Kirby Battle Royale, Ninja Kirby has been shown to possess a new variation on Elemental Jutsu, Pyrotechnics, where he creates a flaming tornado a short distance ahead of himself. *In Kirby Star Allies, combining the Ninja with any of the five elements with produce different flowers when using Blossom Storm: **If no elements were combined, Kirby will produce cherry blossoms. **As Blizzard Ninja, Kirby will produce white camellias. **As Bluster Ninja, Kirby will produce clover flowers. **As Sizzle Ninja, Kirby will produce red peonies. **As Splash Ninja, Kirby will produce blue hydrangeas. **As Zap Ninja, Kirby will produce yellow orchids. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Ninja" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby_Ninja_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby_Slice_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq Ninja.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Ninja.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Ninja_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ninja_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' 5 N3DS Kirby Fighters character artwork VXJ char04 R ad transparent.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Blue Kirby) Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' (Blue Kirby) Gallery KSS_Ninja_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ninjakirby.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq_Ninja_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Ninja.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Ninja.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Ninja.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Ninja Kirby Trophy SSBWU.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Ninja.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Ninja KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-ninja.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' ninja.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Ninja 2893.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Ninja 3365.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Ability Kirby Stone 14760.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby ninja.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons NinjaiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' NinjaiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Ninja icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' NinjaIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Ninja icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Icon_Ninja.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Ninja_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Ninja es:Ninja fr:Ninja it:Ninja ja:ニンジャ nl:Ninja zh:忍者 Category:Copy Ability Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities